1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an apparatus for handling manufacturer's discount coupons. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel apparatus for handling manufacturer's discount coupons which uses a coupon computer, and a method for handling manufacturer's discount coupons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,278 by Marmon is directed specifically to a coupon calculator for determining the most economical purchase among products available in at least two (2) sizes and at different prices, in conjunction with a price reduction product coupon. The coupon calculator in Marmon requires no knowledge of algebra or calculator functions of the user, and it optimizes shoppers' decisions based on manual entry of product prices, sizes and coupon value. Marmon's coupon calculator does not indicate to the shopper where the coupon is located, such as at home or somewhere on the person of the user. The coupon calculator in Marmon is simply the application of the cents off coupon to the product that is to be purchased so that one may determine the value with respect to the price. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by me is a novel coupon computer which includes the feature of directing the user to the location of the coupon in order to save time and facilitate the use of coupons in shopping.